Family Fortunes
by Thelighteningbolt
Summary: 3 winged kids: Krystal, Hattie and Savannah have just got hold of the files about them and there family. Krystal finds out that her family are the Weasleys but she'll have to choose the family that she has,, or the family that she once had. Who will she choose?
1. The files

The files

"Right," I said, my hands on Hattie's shoulders, "it's over there. In that drawer, and be quiet!" I looked into her big brown eyes.

"Okay." She said, and crept towards the stacks of drawers which towered over everything.

She opened her light brown wings and flew up a couple of feet and opened one of the top drawers.

"Got it!" Hattie shouted loudly.

"Oh my god Hattie please be quiet! You're going to wake _them _up!" I hissed.

"Oh sorry!" she whispered and she fluttered down.

You're probably wondering, what files? What's happening? Where are you? Who is _'them'_? Well let me answer your questions my friend. Let's start with the basics:

I'm not normal. I am in fact 98% human and 2% avian

Which means I've got wings which is pretty awesome

I don't have parents (well, I do, it's just I got kidnapped by the White Coats when I was a baby and used as a science experiment.)

White Coats are our nicknames for the mad scientists who put the wings on our backs by the way

There are three of us. Me (Krystal), Savannah and Hattie, they are like little sisters too me. Hattie is a little loud!

We're kids, but we're stronger and faster than the average man. I'm fourteen, Hattie is seven and little Savannah is three. This challenge was too dangerous for Savannah so I asked an old friend to look after her but more on that later.

Right now, we are in Itex and trying to find our file which contains important information on who we are and who are family are and stuff like that. And, judging by the loud, excited voice of Hattie, I think she found them.

"Right, Hattie," I started, trying sound as patient as possible, "come over here and lets go before the Erasers come and rip our throats out, okay?"

She nodded and crept over to where I was standing and handed me a brown folder which had 'classified' stamped on the front with red ink.

"Okay, right," I said, not quite believing that I finally had the files in my hand, "let's go!"

But as I turned around, the familiar sound of the alarm rang through the building, deafening me and Hattie's ears.

"Quick! Follow me!" I cried at Hattie who just stood there in fright. The alarms give her bad memories of her in a cage. In the lab she went to, there was a small alarm that went off every time an experiment had gone wrong. I grabbed her hand and dragged her across the clean, squeaky floors, past lots of desks and straight into an Eraser.

Erasers; half wolf, half human, they work for the White Coats and are always thirsty for blood, our blood.

Before long, we were surrounded by them. One of them stepped forwards, obviously the leader, his teeth dripping with spit.

"Hello handsome." I said, winking at him.

"Give me the files and no-one will get hurt." The Eraser growled.

"No can-do buster! If you want it, you're going to have to get it yourself!"

"So be it!" he hissed and he lunged at me, claws and teeth sharper than ever. Bless him; he didn't know who he was up against.

I swung a perfect round kick, which hit him on the nose. Hard. He yelped in pain and surprise and landed awkwardly on his paw.

"Wow! That was easy!" I said. The rest of them looked in shock and horror at just what happened. The leader stood up weakly, and croaked,

"Get them!"

All of them charged towards us, teeth bearing. Me and Hattie got into our combat positions and we started to fight, one of them grabbed Hattie by the hair and she, very calmly, put her hands behind her and twisted his paw so hard and so fast that it broke almost instantly. That's my girl! I was so distracted watching Hattie fight so splendidly, that I did not see the boot swinging through the air which hit my stomach. I crumpled in pain, and couldn't breathe. My vision went quite fuzzy and I saw an Eraser walking towards me, quite calmly, with a taser gun. I breathed hard, even though I was still recovering, I knew that he was going to use that on me to try and get the file. I tensed my muscles. No, I was not going to let him do this! I'm strong! I heaved with all my strength and stood up, clutching my stomach. I groaned in pain. I pressed harder with my hand and closed my eyes. This was the only way. I felt the place where he hit me, and it started to heal. Oh, yeah, that's another thing I forgot to tell you, I've got healing powers. But the only thing I can't heal is colds and flu's, cancer, death, depressed people or a broken heart. But the bummer is I can only use the power two times a day, and that means I've only got one left.

"Krystal! Over here!" I heard Hattie cry. I turned and saw her at the door. Just want to let you guys know, she's got teleportation power so she can teleport anywhere she likes! But it has to be somewhere she's been to before, so she can't just go to Spain whenever she likes because she's never been there! Oh and she can only teleport by herself, so she can't go teleporting with me.

I ran towards her, punching Erasers on my way. When I finally got to the door, I grabbed our two back packs which was leaning on the wall and blew the Erasers a quick kiss, and we ran out of the door. We closed it super quick and put the air tight lock on so they won't escape any time soon. I heard them howl furiously inside when they realised what we had done. I smiled at Hattie and we made our way outside. We both jumped and snapped out wings open and flew into what was left of the crisp night air.

"Wow! That was close!" Hattie sighed heavily.

"You were brilliant!" I said and ruffled her hair in mid air (yeah, I know, it takes quite a lot of skills to do that!)


	2. The flashback

I rescued Hattie and Savannah three years ago when I was eleven. I used to be in a family of seven (including me) of bird kids. They were called Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and little Angel. Max, Fang and Iggy were fourteen, Nudge was eleven (she was the same age as me), Gazzy (or Gasman) was eight and Angel was six. We were looking for the files when we came across a lab with rows and rows full of kids in cages. Most of them were already experimented on; the youngest in there were at least two years old. We were opening all the cages letting them out. And that is when I met Hattie. Hattie was so scared, she didn't want to move, and was in a little ball with her light brown wings curled around her protectively in the corner of the cage, her big brown eyes staring frightened at me. I held out my hand and a coaxed her out. We didn't have much time and the alarms were crying out so loudly it was deafening. We were about to leave, we were running for the exit, Hattie was curled up in my arms, she was so light I could barely feel her, but as we running I heard a wail. A baby's cry, it was crying for help. I halted suddenly, and the Gasman noticed and shouted back at me,

_"Krystal! Come on! We don't have much time!"_

_"I-I need to do something!"_

I ran back and followed the sounds of the wailing, I came across a room and I kicked it open with my foot since my hands were full. The room was empty, apart from a skinny baby, in a tiny dog crate. I went over to her and saw a label on the dog crate saying 'Savannah'. I couldn't carry Savannah and Hattie at the same time. I searched around in desperation and saw a baby carrier on the desk and a baby nappy pack. Savannah obviously had come in recently. I gently put down Hattie and picked up the baby and put her in the baby carrier. I strapped the baby carrier on my back, picked up Hattie and the pack of nappies (I thought I'd need those!) and ran outside in the nick of time. Max and the flock were all waiting there for me; Fang came over and carried Hattie while I carried Savannah on my back.

I looked after Savannah and Hattie every day. I changed the nappies, played with them, taught them to fly (I had a little help with Iggy and Fang), but one day, Max had enough. She said it was so much stress having little ones in our family and we're going to put them in danger since we're always being attacked by Erasers almost every day, we had a fight.

_"Krystal! They're going to have to go!"_

_"Never! They're family! I rescued them! _

_"Max, calm down, have some sleep and you'll be as right as rain tomorrow, just please think about what you're doing here!" Fang said._

_"Well I can't get to sleep with that baby waking me up every five minutes of the night!" she snapped._

_"Please Max please!" I begged, "Don't do this to me!"_

_"No! I'm standing firm! They are going if you like it or not!"_

_"Well if they leave, I leave." I said_

But Max still didn't give in, so that night I left. I made a tree house in a forest made out of planks of wood I stole from various places; it was in a tree so high, the only way to get up there was too fly. It has two rooms: a bedroom with three beds and a kitchen; it also has a balcony but I'm not sure if that counts as a room or not! I made a six feet barrier around the perimeter (apart from the balcony) so Savannah wouldn't fall out because she doesn't really know how to fly properly yet. It also has a secret room under the tree house with a secret trapdoor. Inside there is food, and three cheap mattresses and a secret door to escape. Anyway, I left Fang a note telling him where I was and why I left. I told him not to tell Max where I was, it was our secret. So he comes when he can to babysit Savannah when I go out.

"Krystal!" Hattie said. I shook my head to break the daydream.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"I know this might sound weird but, I was just thinking about family and I thought of Max."

My throat tightened and I swallowed.

"And the thing is," she continued, "when will we see them again?"

"I don't know," I said honestly, "I don't know..."


	3. The discovery

Eventually, we landed on the balcony of the tree house. I heard Savannah giggle inside the hut. I opened the door and went inside. Savannah was on Fang's lap. He had a story book out and judging by Savannah's face, it looked like the funniest book in existent.

"Hey guys!" I said.

Savannah looked up. She was a generally cute girl. She had little blonde curls which hung by her shoulders and the biggest bluest eyes probably in the world. I wished I looked like her, but no. I've got bright curly red hair which twists wildly beneath me with bright green eyes. Hattie's not bad looking either; she's got silky brown hair and big brown eyes. They are so big; I mean, so big that I sometimes call her 'Bambi'.

"Krystal!" she shrieked and she leapt up from Fang's lap, ran into my arms and planted a slightly sticky kiss on my cheek.

"So did you find the files?" Fang said standing up and leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Yup," I said, as I took out the folder from my backpack, "and _you _said we wouldn't be able to do it!"

"What's Uncle Fang done now?" Hattie said, coming through the door with an apple in her hand.

"Oh don't worry." I smiled at her.

"Hey guys! Stop talking about me like I'm seven! I'm 17!" Fang said.

"Hey, I'm seven!" Hattie said grumpily.

"Right, let's have a look at these files." I interrupted. I sat down on the sofa and opened the folder, my hands shaking. I bit my lip. This is it; this is the day where I finally find out who I am. There was around nine or ten files inside and I flicked through until I found Hattie's name. I nodded at her,

"It's yours." I choked.

"I don't want to read it, can you?" Hattie said her bottom lip wobbling.

"Okay sweetie," I said, brushing my bright red curls behind my ears, "here goes!" I took a deep breath and read, ""Name: Hattie Brown, DOB: 15/9/2006, Date Taken: 16/9/2006, Parents: Mrs Olive and Mr Gary Brown, Siblings: NONE, Location of parents: Hollywood, Info: Parents sold the baby for £35,000."

I looked over at Hattie who had a tear in her eye.

"They sold me!" she gasped and burst into tears. I shuffled towards her and cuddled her close, she cried into my jacket. I suddenly realised something,

"Olive and Gary Brown...they're Hollywood actors! Hattie they're Hollywood actors!"

"What are actors?" Savannah said, "What does Hattie mean by 'sold'? Did someone buy her in a shop?"

I gave Fang 'the look' and he nodded and said,

"Come on Savannah, should we see whose wings are the biggest?"

"Mine's bigger!" she shouted and she half ran half waddled towards the bedroom, Fang followed behind her.

"Now mine, I guess." I said I felt the colour drain from my face as I opened the file it read:

Name: Krystal Weasley

DOB: 13/10/98

Date taken: 13/10/98

Parents: Mrs Molly and Mr Arthur Weasley

Siblings (youngest to oldest): Ginevra, Ronald, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie Weasley

Location of parents: Ottery st. Catchpole, Devon, England. The Burrow

Info: Parent's assume she is dead, the only child taken.

My eyes clouded over, but I wiped them away, frustrated.

"Wow! You've got a lot of siblings!" Fang said from behind me. I jumped in surprise.

"Stop doing that!"

"Stop what, breathing?" he answered casually. A lump formed in my throat, that's what Fang used to always say to Max when she said that.

"What's wrong?" Savannah said from the doorway, "Why is Krystal sad?"

"Are you sad?" Fang said, looking at my face, "I can't tell that she's sad."

Fang and me looked at each other for a second. Then that's when we realised, Savannah had developed a power.

"Savannah," I said, "What's Fang feeling?"

"Ummmm," she looked at him, "he's feeling confused and surprised and then happy at the same time! When's lunch?" she added.

"You've just had breakfast!" Fang said.

"I want lunch!" she said stubbornly.

"It's eight in the morning," I said, "and guess what time that is?"

Savannah looked at me confused.

"It's bath time!" I said in my excited voice.

She screamed and ran into the bedroom and Hattie teleported to her.

"So what you going to do now you've found the files?" Fang said.

"Well, I might go and find them but I want Savannah to come with me."

"That's going to be hard, since we're in Colorado and they're all the way in England. And Savannah's only just started to fly!"

"And she's developed a power." I pointed out.

"Yes but that's beside the point." Fang said seriously.

"So your saying I shouldn't go?!"

"No, I'm just saying that I don't think Savannah should go, she's too young."

I thought for a moment.

"Maybe we could teach her how to fight."

"Are you crazy?! She's three years old!" Fang exclaimed.

"Jeb taught us to fight when we were at that age!" I shouted.

Fang looked hurt.

"I'm sorry...I know Jeb betrayed us...but he did teach us the right things didn't he?"

Fang didn't answer.

"Fine, I'll take a plane or something."

"You don't earn any money, how are you going to afford it?"

"I'll get a job."

"I don't think that's going to happen, Krystal." Fang said doubtfully.

"I guess you're right," I sighed, "but I really need to go!"

"I know," Fang said, "but there might be another way."

"What's that?!" I said.

"You might not like it though."

"Spill it Fang!" I snapped.

"Well, I could ask Max and the flock to help."

**Please reveiw and tell me what you think! :D thanks a lot for your support**


	4. The plan

"No! Max was the one that kicked me out in the first place!"

"She didn't kick you out, you kicked yourself out Krystal." He said his voice raising.

I gasped. How dare he! I ran into my room and slammed the door. But I didn't realise that Hattie and Savannah were in the room as well.

"What's wrong Krystal?" Hattie said.

"You're sad." Savannah pointed out, un-helpfully.

"Yes I'm sad." I sat on the bed and Savannah crawled into my lap with her thumb in her mouth and I cuddled her close.

"Are we going to see Max?" Hattie asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh please can we see Max!" Hattie pleaded. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes and my heart melted.

"Okay, fine. But if an argument breaks out between us, we're going straight back. Got it?"

"Yay! We're going to see Max! We're going to see Max!" Hattie said, and she started to jump up and down on the bed. Fang walked into the room and looked at me with a triumphant look on his face.

"Don't push it mate!" I said, pointing my finger at him, but it must have been hard to try and look serious with a three year old clinging on your chest and Hattie jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face because Fang started laughing.

"Oh man." I whispered between my teeth.

"When are we leaving?" Savannah said, her big blue eyes looking at me.

"Tomorrow," Fang said, before I could even open my mouth, "so go pack your bags, we're leaving first thing in the morning."

"Who put you in charge?" I hissed at him.

"No-one, I'm just the eldest, and I know what's best." Fang shrugged.

"Are Fang and Max married?" Savannah whispered in my ear.

I laughed out loud.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because every time he says 'Max', he feels happiness and love at the same time."

"Oh, right," I said, "they aren't married they're just in love."

"Oh," Savannah said, soaking it in, "how do you know?"

"Because I'm clever!" I smiled.

She frowned as if she knew I wasn't telling the truth. But I couldn't tell her why; I'd have to explain the whole of Fang's love life. First Fang loved her and Max didn't, then she might love him, then she might not, then they love each other and they're kissing all the time, then Fang gets annoyed with her because she's not planning anything, he leaves, then this guy called Dylan comes and takes his place, Fang falls in love with Max's clone, Max's clone dies, Fang goes back to Max but she's with Dylan, then in the end Max has to choose between him or Dylan, then she chooses Fang, and now they live in luxury tree houses in a remote jungle somewhere. Great.

"Tomorrow!" Hattie chattered excitedly.

"Woah! Calm down Bambi!" I said grabbing her in mid air. She had so much energy in her I swear she was shaking.

"I need to learn how to fly well." Savannah said.

"Yeah, we can't leave tomorrow because Savannah can't fly properly!" I pointed out.

"Well, we'll teach her a bit now and we'll teach her properly when we get there." Fang said.

I sighed. I'm only fourteen and I swear I'm already getting gray hairs from these guys!

"Right fine, whatever." I said wearily. Now I know how Max felt when she was leader.

"So let's get started!" Fang said rubbing his hands together

**Please please please please reveiw and tell me what you think :D thanks!**


	5. The flying lesson

Somehow, we were on the balcony, 100 ft up with a three year old that's going to start flying and I knew that if she fell, she would die. But if I wanted to find my family with Savannah, this was the only way.

"Right Savannah, when you jump off the ledge remember not to open your wings to fast, it will hurt you, okay?"

"Yeah," Savannah said, and then she looked at me, "why are you worried? Will I fall and die?"

"No sweetie, course not!" I said reassuringly, but I looked at Fang nervously, he was in the sky, his black wings flapping strongly, he gave me the thumbs up.

"Alright on the count of three; one...two..."

"Three!" she shrieked and jumped off. Someone screamed and then I realised it was me.

"Flap Savannah flap!" Fang shouted. She nodded and pulled her wings down and up again, she was a natural. She looked like an angel, her wings were pure white and she swooped and soared like she was born to do this. She was smiling so much that it made my heart melt with joy.

"Wait for meeeee!" Hattie shouted from behind me and she ran and leapt into the sky to join Savannah. Fang laughed and they were all flying together. It was great to see. Fang looked at me and beckoned me over with his finger. I grinned and jumped into the fresh air, and I hovered next to Fang and watched Savannah and Hattie having so much fun.

"Well, she picked that up quickly!" I said to Fang.

"Yeah, she's a natural!"

"I was thinking the same thing."

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Thank you so much Fang." I said.

"For what?"

"For supporting me and my family, you're really great."

"I'm just being a good big brother, but thanks." He said.

Suddenly, without me even thinking about it, I wrapped my arms around his strong body and said,

"Don't you ever leave me Fang, never ever."

I looked up at him and he put his arms around me as well.

"No, I won't don't worry."

We stood there for a while in a slightly awkward embrace. When I finally had some sense come back into my head, I let go quickly, realising what I just did and coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry, I know you're not the touchy kind of guy." I said, avoiding his eye.

"Nah, it's alright." He shrugged.

Then there was an awkward silence (so much awkwardness!).

"Um, time to come in guys!" I shouted at Savannah and Hattie.

"I want to stay out here!" whined Hattie.

"Me too!" Savannah said.

"Sorry guys but we need to pack up! Don't you want to go tomorrow?"

Eventually they, very reluctantly, came in and started packing.

"What should I pack?" Hattie said.

"Don't worry, I'll pack for you," I said, "Fang, please take Savannah and Hattie for a bath." I whispered under my breath. Fang laughed.

"What's happening?" Savannah said, "Fang's being happy!"

"It's bath time kids!" Fang said.

Hattie teleported out of the room and Savannah ran off screaming.

"Why did you do that!" I hissed at him. "You can't _tell _them that you're about to bath them! Geez! Now they'll _never _have a wash!"

"So how are we going to get them to have a bath?" Fang said.

I thought for a moment and said,

"Right here's our plan."

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that it's gunna be a few chapters more untill Krystal gets to meet the Weasleys, this is going to be a long story :) Thanks for taking up your time to read this :)**


	6. The letter

"Right, when I say 'now' you grab Hattie with this net," I threw him a strong looking net, he looked confused at me.

"Won't she just teleport out of it?"

"Ah," I said grinning, "I've got that all sorted. For some reason, she can't teleport when she sees a jar of mustard."

"Say what?!"

"I don't actually know but I think she just hates the look or taste of mustard or something!"

"Oh, so she can't teleport when she sees something she hates?" Fang said.

"Yeah I guess so, thinking about it..." I thought.

Some footsteps and laughs were heard a couple of rooms away and they were coming towards us, fast.

"What are we going to do about Savannah?" Fang hissed.

"She's easy to catch; it's Hattie you need to worry about!"

"Okay, into positions!" Fang whispered loudly.

He went to the other side of the doorway and I yelled out their names,

"Hattie, Savannah! Can you come over here for a sec?"

They didn't answer for a while but then Hattie called out,

"Okay!"

I gave a silent cheer and the sounds of footsteps were coming closer. Suddenly I saw the familiar shadow of Hattie and I nodded to Fang. He leapt from his hiding place and threw the net on top of Hattie; she screamed in terror, I placed a jar of mustard in front of her as quickly as possible and clapped my hands with satisfaction.

"Now you can't go anywhere missy! It's bath time for you!"

She looked at me grumpily and held her hands up in surrender. I nodded in satisfaction and went to go find Savannah.

But as I went into the living room, a greyish owl came flying in and landed right on the sofa.

"Shoo! Shoo!" I said, flapping my hands at it, but the owl didn't budge. I was so tempted to just pick it up and chuck it out of here but something caught my eye; it was a letter. I cautiously bent down and plucked the letter from the owl's beak and sat down on the sofa.

"Krystal! What should I do with Hattie?" I heard Fang call from the other room.

"Forget the bath come over here!" I shouted.

"Hey, what's with the owl?" Hattie said from behind me. Fang must have set her free.

"I found a letter in its beak," I said quietly, "I-I think it's for me."

"Have you checked the front?" Fang said, making me jump.

"No, I'm just staring mindlessly at the blank side of it!" I said sarcastically.

"What does it say?" Savannah said coming in from the bedroom.

"It says: Krystal Weasley, Colorado, the tree house." I gasped. How do they know where I live?

I turned the letter around; it was sealed with red wax and above it, it had a crest with a badger, a raven, a snake and a lion. On top of the crest it had the words Hogwarts, written in green ink. What's Hogwarts?

I opened the letter and began to read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Krystal Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

Minerva Mcgonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Okay," I said slowly, "I've been invited to a school of witchcraft and wizardry...this seems like a trick to me!" I said to Fang. He raised his eyebrows.

"Why haven't I got one?" Savannah said.

"I don't know!" I said.

Suddenly, Savannah tensed up.

"I sense another feeling..." Savannah said, "It's not Fang's or Hattie's or Krystal's, but someone else's..."

She ran towards the balcony and looked out into the sky.

"They're coming! Someone's coming our way! I feel, worry, anxiety, frustration and..."

"It's Max and the flock!" Fang interrupted excitedly. Hattie gasped. She went sprinting, opened the balcony doors, leapt into the sky and brought out her beautiful brown wings and flapped towards what were now, dots in the distance, getting bigger and bigger. Fang leapt up after her, but I just managed to grab Savannah's shoulder before she went after them as well, she looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Sorry sweetie, but you're only a learner; I need to keep an eye on you."

She hung her head down with disappointment. I had the letter still in my grasp, and I stared at the files on the coffee table. What was happening all of a sudden? I held out my hand and I realized I was shaking.

"I'll go make some tea." I said, my voice wobbling, how did Max know where I was living?

I went into the small kitchen and grabbed the kettle, and I headed towards the tank of filtered water which I fill out every time it starts to run out. I put the kettle on and sat down on the kitchen table...literally.

I got the files, which was great, we got attacked by erasers, not so great, I now know who my family are, great; I found out that they were all the way in England, not so great, I've got a letter saying I'm a witch, great (sarcasm alert!), Max and the flock are flying towards my house right this very second...not so great? To be honest, I just want to curl up in a ball and cry. Today has been a very stressful day.

"Krystal?" I heard a voice say behind me. I swiveled round and saw Nudge. She gasped with her hand over her mouth,

"Umm hi Nudge." I said awkwardly. She sprinted towards me and grabbed me round the waist and squeezed...hard.

"Oh my god I've got _loads _to tell you!"

"Oh please don't let her start..." said a voice behind me, it was Iggy.

"Hi Iggy," I said, my voice cracking, "How are you?"

"Fine." He said.

Then we both started grinning and I ran into his arms,

"I missed you so much Iggy," I whispered in his ear, "but don't tell Max." I added hastily. He chuckled then whispered back,

"I won't."

I turned round to see the whole of the flock (including Savannah and Hattie) apart from Max and Fang. Where were they? Who cares, I thought, this is all I need.

"Gazzy!" I said, running over to him, giving him a hug, "Nudge!" I hugged her again, then I came across to Angel, she had grown so much.

"I know I have," Angel said, "I'm a big girl now!" I gave her a squeeze, stepped back and looked at them from a distance.

"You're all so...big!" I said.

"Well yeah, it has been what? Three years since we've seen you guys?" said Gazzy.

"Why are you guys here? How did you know we were here?"

"Fang," Iggy said from behind me, "and the reason why we're here is that Gazzy and Nudge got a special delivery."

"From an owl!" said Nudge.

"That's the same as me," I said holding up my letter, "something to do with witches and wizards eh?"

They nodded.

"Oh, isn't it exciting?" said a sarcastic voice from the doorway, I looked and saw a tall, scruffy, skinny girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Max.

Fang's hands came into view and wrapped around Max's waist. I swallowed nervously,

"Hi Krystal," Max said, "How are you coping?"

Suddenly I filled up with anger.

"I leave you for four years and you're acting like you didn't even miss me? Do you even want to be here?! Or are you just here to drop off the kids eh?"

"Hey! You left us!" Max shouted.

"And why didn't you stop me?!" I shouted back, "I waited for you, day after day, I thought you liked me!"

I pushed past Max and Fang,

"Bloody teenagers." I heard Max mumble. I turned and punched her in the stomach. She crumpled on to the floor, Fang rubbed her back. I realised that everyone had watched what I just did. They all looked at me in shock, apart from Angel who said in my head,

_Do you know how much Max cried when she realised you were gone? Loads. I think she threw up one time in worry; we went searching for you for months. She may act tough, but she isn't, she just doesn't want to show it. I missed you so much, I love you Krystal, just don't take anything that Max says the wrong way, okay?_

I nodded at her. I walked out of the room and jumped off the balcony.


	7. Plan B

We spent the whole day together: Lunch, snacks, flying sessions, snacks, the general, and before long, it was dinner. Everyone settled themselves down on the sofa and I placed myself on the chair. Today I found out that loads of the flock had powers as well: Max can go really fast, Fang can turn invisible (as long as he stays still), Iggy can feel colours, Nudge can attract metal and Angel can not only read minds, but can control them, talk to fish, breath under water and put thoughts into other people's heads. Gasman is the only one who doesn't have a power. Bless him. But I have to say, when he does a 'guff', it's enough to kill an animal!

I looked at the wooden coo-coo clock hanging on the wall and realised it was time to cook. I jumped up and headed towards the kitchen, when I found Iggy with a saucepan and spoon, stirring slowly at the cooker.

"Hey, that's my job!" I said.

"Not anymore," He grinned, "I'm taking over this kitchen!" __

"Clearly," I said, "what you making?"

"Spaghetti bolognaise," he answered, "you've got nice stock, where do you get all this stuff?"

I tapped the side of my nose and winked, then I realised he was still blind,

"I'm tapping the side of my nose and winking." I said. Iggy laughed,

"You're still the same," he grinned, "kindly Krystal, sarcastic Krystal!"

"Lonely Krystal..." I said trailing off.

He stopped stirring, sighed, then started again,

"You have us, and Hattie and Savannah."

"No, I need a partner." I said. Iggy almost dropped the spoon.

"I don't mean you, you numpty!" I said, he relaxed, "I need someone who will help me, no matter what, they'll be nice to me and tell me I'm special. Do you know anyone like that?"

"I have Ella," Iggy said, "she's nice, but I don't see her that often anymore..."

"Oh. Fang has Max; apparently Nudge had someone for a while before something happened!"

"Yeah," Iggy said, "why are you talking about this to me?"

"Because I trust you."

"Why don't you talk about this with Nudge?"

I raised my eyebrows and forgot once again that he was blind,

"I'm raising my eyebrows Iggy."

"Oh right, what about Fang?"

"I don't really want to, he's not the type of guy who would go onto that kind of subject, and I don't trust him."

"When's dinner?" Savannah said from behind me.

"Soon sweetie." I smiled at her.

"What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti bolognaise," Iggy said, "and it's gunna be yummy!"

"Why are you worried?" she said, cocking her head to one side.

"I'm not worried!" Iggy said.

"She can read feelings," I interrupted, "didn't you know?"

"No," Iggy said, cocking his head to one side, "no I didn't."

Then we heard a scream.

We all went running into the living room and we saw Nudge looking out into the sky, with a terrified expression fixed on her face.

"It's Erasers! Oh no it's Erasers!"

My heart froze.

"No impossible," Max said running towards Nudge, "no one knows you're here, do they?"

Everyone looked at me.

"They must have followed you," I suddenly realised, "they must have seen you, and followed you!"

Everyone went silent.

"No time to lose! Into the hideout! Quick!" I said. I ran towards a floorboard in the ground and heaved it up with all my strength. I looked inside, uncovered a load of leaves and pulled a twig that stuck out.

Abruptly, the middle of the floor went down a couple of inches, and slid underneath and gradually it revealed a small room below.

"In!" I hissed at everyone. But everyone just stood there in amazement. Max looked around,

"Guys come on!" she said and jumped into the hole. Iggy followed, then by Fang, then Angel, then Gazzy, then Nudge. I picked up Hattie and lowered her down then I hopped in. Oh no Savannah! I grabbed the ladder and climbed up it rapidly. Where was she? I looked into the kitchen and she was sitting on the floor, looking quite confused. I picked her up and ran into the living room.

"Why are you scared?" she said.

"I'll tell you when we get inside okay? Oh and remember to be extra quiet."

She put her finger onto her lips and drew it across, making it look like she was zipping it up. I looked around the room, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything then I spotted the files and the Hogwarts letters on the coffee table. I grabbed them and shoved them in my pocket.

I hurried over to the secret passage and lowered Savannah into someone's arms, I think it was Fangs, and I hopped in, pushed a log with my foot and the door started closing. When it clicked shut, everyone became silent.

"Guys, you can speak, this is sound proof, just wanted to let you know." I said.

"There's nothing to say," Gazzy said, "but I have to admit, that was awesome!"

"Did you build this?" Max said.

I looked at her but avoided eye contact.

"Yes," I whispered, "I like building, remember?"

Max opened her mouth but a thump was heard above us, an Eraser had landed.

"Where are they?" one Eraser growled above us.

"Forget them for now, look for the files!" another said.

"What if one of them has the file in their hands?" said the first Eraser.

"Jakob, why do you have to be so stupid?! It's what we do all the time, take them as well!"

"Sorry, Ari, master, I mean leader." He mumbled.

"Ari," Max croaked, "I thought he died."

"Shhh!" I hushed.

"Now, let's search this place!" Ari said.

After about an hour and a half of searching, they (obviously) couldn't find it. I patted the lump in my hoodie pocket satisfied.

"I don't think it's here," said Jakob, "but look what I found, bolognaise!"

There was a thump of a frying pan on what sounded like something soft.

"Ouch!" Jakob said, "That hurt!"

"You deserved it you dim witted dog," Ari chuckled at his own joke, "we're trying to find files, not eat bolognaise you idiot!"

He wacked him around the head with a frying pan again.

"Ow! I'll tell Jeb!" Jakob threatened.

"Don't you dare," Ari said, his words dripping like venom, but then he relaxed, "but, it's not like he'll care anyway."

They searched for _another _half an hour and they finally gave up.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Ari hissed, "but don't think you're going to get away, Krystal." He said, as if he knew we were here. I shuddered.

"Let's go Jakob!" he said, and we heard a giant flap as he leapt into the air, which soon became fainter and fainter, then eventually, silence.

After 10 minutes of waiting (just to make sure they were really gone) we all crawled out of the hideout.

I looked around to see if everyone was alright: Nudge had her arms wrapped around herself, Gasman had no expression on his face, neither did Iggy or Fang, Max looked as white as a sheet and Savannah and Hattie looked dam right terrified!

"I think we don't have time for dinner." Iggy said.


	8. Flames

"Krystal, where are we going?" Hattie said, looking up at me. I shoved another toothbrush into my rucksack.

"We're going to England!" I said, trying to sound excited but my voice was sounding surprisingly shaky.

"Oh," she said, "should I pack as well?"

"No it's alright," I said, placing five apples into the front pocket, "we only have space to have one rucksack, it'll be too much to carry!"

"No I want my own rucksack!" she said stubbornly. I sighed.

"Fine, but don't pack too much!" I said, then she teleported out of the room.

"Right," I said to myself, "I've got toothbrushes, toothpaste, snacks, the files, the letter, oh! I forgot the bread!"

I ran into the kitchen and bumped into Max; awkward!

"So, we leaving then?" she said.

"Yeah, I need to get some bread, for something to eat." I said.

"Where's Flames? Don't you shoot anymore?" she asked.

Oh yeah, Flames.

When I was with the flock, I fashioned myself my own bow and arrow. It was my pride and joy. I brought it with me everywhere! And I mean everywhere: to hunt, to fight, I'd bring it into buildings and hotels; I even slept with it in my grasp. I named it Flames (yeah I know, slightly sad, but I was only six when I made it up!). When I left them, I obviously brought it with me but I hid it away so I could try and forget the memories of Max and the flock; and I guess I know now that it sort of worked!

"It's in the wardrobe," I remembered, "in my room; I haven't taken it out for years!"

"Well get it out and let's go!" she said impatiently. I was going to answer back, but I knew we didn't have time so I made my way

"Oh and can you help Hattie pack her bag, just put a few snacks in and some clothes and that will be okay." I said hastily. "We don't have time!" I mumbled to myself. I think I was getting a slight panic attack...

I opened the wardrobe in my room and pushed piles of clothes aside and froze.

There was the bow and arrow. My bow and arrow. I picked it up and shivered with excitement. The bow was made out of oak, smooth to the touch; and the arrows were made out of pine. I stroked them lovingly, and I smiled. I gently picked up one of the arrows and placed the neck onto the string; I pulled backwards and aimed for a darts board which we never really used, and fired. It landed with a thump on the bulls' eye.

"So you still miss it eh?" Max said from the doorway, making me jump.

I wanted so much just to snap 'no!', and put it back in the wardrobe.

"Yeah," I choked, "I did miss it, and I missed it so much."

"I packed Hattie's bag so let's go!" Max said hastily.

"Oh yeah, of course!" I said.

I fast walked out of the room, down the corridor, into the living room and stopped at the balcony. I gulped.

"Come on Krystal we've gotta go!" Nudge yelled from in the sky.

"Um yeah I'm coming!" I shouted back. I slowly bent down and grabbed the rucksack, put it on my back and strapped it on. I held onto Flames tightly, and jumped.


End file.
